


JohnDave oneshots!!

by mistafour



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, hfdjghdfk, i had a moment of creativity and wanted to WRITE, i love sick aus, ill add more tags as i progress, johndave in 2020? look at the state of the world today of course it is, no idea how long this will last, sick dave :')
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistafour/pseuds/mistafour
Summary: Various one shots of your favorite little gay boys john egbert and dave strider B)fr tho, 12 year old me would be so proud :')I've got no idea how long this will last, lately I've written every few days so I think whenever I have time I'll write another :)) If there's anything anyone wants to hear, please comment it!! Otherwise I've got a bunch of prompts lined up that I want to use.Happy reading! <3
Relationships: Any other name u may call these bois, Hammertime - Relationship, JohnDave, pepsicola - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	JohnDave oneshots!!

**Author's Note:**

> All of these chapters will be prompt-based, most of which I found by digging around on tumblr. This one's prompt is...
> 
> “If you don’t take your freaking medicine I’m going to kill you.”  
> “No need, this flu will do it for you.”
> 
> Enjoy! <3

John had a lot on his hands lately; not only with college and everything that comes along with it, but his boyfriend had recently and very suddenly come down with a very serious case of the flu.

Currently, John was working on getting some soup together for his dear, sick Dave, along with some of his favorite apple juice and his next dose of medicine. If John had things his way, he’d be giving Dave orange juice, but he knows Dave would never drink the “blasphemous liquid”. But the medicine…

God, he hated his medicine.

John was prepared to fight Dave today to get him to take his medicine; it was always a battle. Despite Dave’s sickness, he still put up a stubborn and determined fight just because he hated it that much. The other day, John feared Dave would try to legitimately get up and attempt to strife with him on the spot, causing John to freak out and calm him down for a while before trying to get him to take it again. 

Today, Dave was resting on the couch, bundled up in between a couple of different blankets and propped up on some pillows while some film starring Ben Stiller played in the background. When John entered the room with the little tv lap tray containing his goods, Dave perked up a bit. His sunglasses were on, his already light sensitive eyes considerably more susceptible to light with his slight headache incoming. John couldn’t see his expression too well, but his posture changed about an inch, so that was a good sign.

“Wakey wakey, my dear, sweet, sick; illest of beats, Dave,” John said as he approached the side of the couch. “I’ve got some soup here for you,” he paused to look over the tray at Dave who had now directed his attention towards him along with a small smirk. “And some apple juice, even though orange juice is ten times better...” the last part being mumbled under his breath.

Dave looked over the top rims of his sunglasses at John while he made grabby hands at the tray he was holding. He tried his best not to talk too much so as not to activate his scratchy throat, that would then cause him to cough. John rolled his eyes as he began to pass the tray to Dave, “However…”

Dave stopped reaching for the tray and glared at John. John couldn’t see that, but he knew. “Dave. You have to take the medicine. I know how much you hate it-”

He was cut off as Dave pulled the blankets back up to his chin and swiftly turned over to face the back of the couch. “No,” he said with the most monotone and stern voice he could muster. 

John placed the tray on the ground and knelt next to the couch. “Dave, I don’t know what you want from me,” he leaned on Daves side, hugging him. “If you don’t take this medicine, this flu isn’t going to go away; it could put you in the hospital.”

“I don’t care,” came Dave’s muffled voice from in between the couch cushions. A weak cough followed. 

“Come on, Dave, you know this is the right thing to do.”

Dave began to turn back over to look at John. Dave was still bundled in his blankets; John reaching his hands up to lift his sunglasses to his forehead so he could look into his eyes. Dave grimaced as the light entered his bright red irises, frantically trying to pull his arm out of the mess of blankets he was tangled in to cover his eyes. “I said I don’t care. And dude-” he took his hand off of his eyes and instead held it over them as a makeshift shade. “Light sensitive!” At that last mild shout he began hacking. 

“Taking the medicine will help keep that from happening!” John said, exasperated. He leaned over and kissed the side of Dave’s forehead. “Please, just take the damn meds?”

Dave never pulled his eyes off of John as he spoke. His expression unwavering, along with his tone of voice, Dave said “No dude, not gonna happen.” He peeked over the edge of the couch past John and said, “I will still take the juice, though,” pointing at it.

Again, John rolled his eyes, reaching over to grab the glass of juice for the sick boy. He handed it to him, saying, “If you don’t take your medicine, I’m going to fucking kill you,” ending his statement with a small smile. 

Dave took a large sip from his glass and said, “No need, this flu will do it for you,” and went in for another sip.

“Dave, that’s not funny! That’s an actual risk that I’m actually worried about!!” A small frown now making its way onto John’s face, he sighed. “I don’t know, Dave. I guess I really can’t make you take it.” He stood up from his spot on the floor, leaning over to pick up the tray and finally handing it to Dave. “Here,” he placed it neatly on his lap, and Dave looked up at him, a small look of confusion and… was that sadness? Finding its way onto his face. “I’m gonna go get some work done. The medicine’s here in case you have a miraculous change of heart. Enjoy your soup,” he sent a half-hearted smile Dave’s way and lightly ruffled his hair. He placed Dave’s folded sunglasses on the tray next to the bowl of soup and turned to walk out of the room.

Dave watched John’s back as he walked out of the room, wondering why it was that he gave up so easily. Usually John has a lot more fight in him; maybe he just didn’t want to rile him up too much, or maybe he just didn’t feel like fighting over something so dumb. Dave knew he should take the medicine- it was just so gross. The taste was awful, and the side effects included worsening some of his already existing flu symptoms, like his headaches. He also just enjoyed the back and forth he’d have with John almost every day over the damn stuff. But now… Why did he just suddenly leave so easily?

About ten minutes after John had left the room, Dave had gotten about halfway through his soup. It had cooled down considerably since John first brought it into the room, but his stomach wouldn’t let him take down too much at a time. He looked at the small cup of dark liquid on the corner of the tray and thought about taking it. God, he really didn’t want to. But he knew he had to. And he knew it’d make John happy.

“Fuck.” He mumbled to himself as he pushed his bangs up off of his forehead. He picked the small cup up and looked at it, swirling it around. He sniffed it. Big mistake. He nearly gagged as he pulled it away from his nose and took a moment to compose himself. “Just do what John said to do- plug your nose and down the motherfucker,” he swirled it again, “followed by lots of soup and juice.” He made a disgusted face and frowned, taking a deep breath in. 

What happened next was… not that bad. Sure, the liquid hit his tongue, and he could feel it making its way down his throat, and when he went in for some juice, he got the briefest taste of the vile fluid and nearly gagged it back up immediately. But when he drank a large amount of the apple juice John left for him, and took a couple small spoonfuls of the soup, it was okay.

After he got rid of most of the taste with the other options John had left him, Dave let a shudder move through his body and he made a shivery noise. He sat up just a little further on the couch and lifted the tray from his lap to the floor. For the first time today, he attempted to stand, slowly but surely. He wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and made his way to their bedroom.

When he walked through the doorway, he saw John, sitting at his desk, his back to him. He had headphones on, so he didn’t hear Dave when he nearly fell over after stumbling on his own blanket. He managed to catch himself on the corner of their bed, finding his way over to John finally. He wrapped his arms, still holding the ends of the blanket in each hand like wings, around John’s shoulders and nuzzled into his neck.

“I did it,” said Dave, a hint of pride seeping into his voice. 

John pulled his earbuds out, saying, “Huh?” He turned his face the little bit to look at Dave’s face. John looked confused. “What?”

Dave smirked. “I took the medicine. Just for you.” He kissed John on his cheek. “But don’t think I’ll ever do that shit willingly ever again. Shit tastes like someone described the taste of a cherry to someone who’s never had a cherry before, but the person who’s describing the taste of the cherry in the first place has also never had a cherry. It’s like a cherry but to the left.” He frowned slightly, seemingly still in thought about his cherry rant.

John smiled. He kissed Dave on his cheek and said, “Just a few more days, dude. And that’s it. Then you can drink all the apple juice you want,” he kissed Dave again. “...freely.” He smiled as Dave’s warmth left his shoulders and instead flopped down onto the mattress next to him.

“Come lay with meee…” Dave whined as he turned over in the bed to cover himself with the blanket. He took his sunglasses off and reached over, putting them onto John’s desk. He squeezed his eyes shut as the bright light from the room entered them.

John rolled his eyes. He seemed to do that very often around Dave. “Fine, but ONLY because you actually took your medicine for once.” He started to get up from his seat at his desk. “You’re just like a little kid, you know that?” He crawled under the sheets to lay next to Dave.  
After finally settling in, John said, “I knew it’d work,” this time it was his turn to nuzzle into Dave’s neck.

A confused look found its way onto Dave’s face. “You knew… What’d work, exactly?” He looked down at John’s face to see a smile growing bigger and bigger.

“Remember how I said I’d kill you if you wouldn’t take your medicine?” He looked up to meet Dave’s eyes now. “I knew that if I solemnly left the room, it’d kill you to know why I gave up so easily, and you wouldn’t be able to handle me walking out with no other words.” He smiled even bigger. Dave couldn’t believe it. “You fell victim to one of my best Egbert pranks!” He began chuckling to himself.

Dave looked on in wonder. He couldn’t believe that John actually thought that he pulled a good prank there. It was literally just human behavior, he thought, but go off. He smiled warmly and hugged John tighter, bringing him closer to himself. He kissed the top of his head and said, “Yeah, Egbert, man… You really got me with that one.”

They then proceeded to have one of the best fucking cuddle sessions in cuddling history; Dave falling peacefully asleep, tucked up under John’s chin with a tissue stuffed up one nostril after a sneezing fit.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! :') I hope you enjoyed, and if there's anything you'd like to see me write about leave it in a comment!! <3


End file.
